


Bilge Kediyi Dinle

by book_lover_dragon



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/book_lover_dragon/pseuds/book_lover_dragon
Summary: Tina yine aşırı çalıştığında, Newt bir şeyler yapmaya kara verir.





	Bilge Kediyi Dinle

“Hayır,” dedi Tina katii bir sesle.

“ _Miyav_  .”

“Hayır dedim. Bunu bitirmem lazım. Git başımdan Mauler.”

“ _MİYAV!"_

“HAYIR! BURAYA GEL! GERİ GETİR ONU!”

Ama çok geçti, Tina daha ayağa kalktığında Mauler çoktan yatak odasından çıkmış, salona kaçmıştı bile. Tina sadece kapıdan çıkarken onun kızıl kuyruğunu görebilmişti.

“O mühre ihtiyacım var! Çabuk buraya gel Mauler!” Tina söylene söylene kedinin peşinde evi karış karış aramaya başladı. Koltukların altı, dolapların arkası, kör köşeler... ama hiç bir yerde yoktu. Tina’nın tepesi atmıştı.

“Peki,” Tina asasını meydana çıkardı. “Bunu sen istedin.” Ancak daha   _accio_  diyemeden, arkasından gelen kızgın tıslamayı duydu ve hemen hırsızı yakalamak için arkasını döndü, ama döndüğü anda olduğu yere kök saldı sanki. Çünkü Tina bir yerine tane Mauler bulmayı hiç ama hiç beklemiyordu…

 _Mıncık_  olan Mauler koltukta bir yastık gibi kıvrılmış, kısık gözlerle kötü bakışlar atıyordu. Tina gürültüsüyle onu uyandırdığından emindi.

Ötekisi bir mıncık değildi. Her ne kadar uzun tüyleri ve devasa kulakları yüzünden bir mıncığı andırsada, bu bir kediydi. Ama güzel mavi-yeşil gözleri onu her zaman ele verirdi.

Tina konuşmak için ağzını açtı ama saatin 12’yi haber veren çanı onu hemen susturdu. Tina sanki haklı olduğunu gösterircesine kuyruğunu sallayan kediye döndü.

Newt orta sehpada oturmuş, kuyruğunu sallayarak pis pis bakıyordu. Normalin aksine, Tina bu sefer onun gülünç göründüğünü düşünmüyordu. Çünkü her ne kadar renkleri aynı olsa da, kocasını evcil hayvanlarıyla karıştırdığı için utanmıştı.

Peşinde olduğu mühür Newt’in patilerinin yanında duruyordu fakat Tina uzanıp almak yerine bir adım geriye gidip yol açtı.

“Yolu göster,” deyip eliyle işaret etti.

Kızıl tüylü kedi memnun şekilde miyavlayıp sehpadan atladı ve yatak odasına yollandı. Tina onu izlerken iç çekip sehpadan mührünü aldı ve havada kıvrılıp duran kabarık kuyruğu yavaş adımlarla takip etti.

**Author's Note:**

> Newt'in animagus halinin kedi olması için patronusunun da kedi olması gerektiğin farkındayım. Ama bunu küçük bir headcanon olarak görebiliriz sanırım. Bunu ilk önce İngilizce yazmıştım sonradan çevirdim. İngilizce'si: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906858


End file.
